


You're It

by adgie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s11e03 Plus One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adgie/pseuds/adgie
Summary: Post-ep for "Plus One".I haven't written fic in years, especially not for "The X-Files", but this little scene came to me and I couldn't quite let it go.





	You're It

She’s almost asleep when she feels him nuzzle her neck. He finds that spot right below her ear that’s always driven her crazy, and she lets out a satisfied hum into the pillow.

“Scully, you know you’re it for me, right?”

“Hmm?” She’s barely awake, and she just wants him to keep on doing whatever it is he’s doing. Everything feels so good.

“You’re it,” he says again, his breath as warm and familiar against her neck as the arm resting across her chest under her breasts. “There will never _be_ a younger woman, or another… _anyone_ or _anything_.”

He has her attention now, and she turns in his arms, enjoying the feel of his fingers grazing across the bare skin of her stomach under the sheets.

“You’re it.”

His eyes are unwavering as they meet hers, and the look on his face so earnest that it almost makes her want to weep.

“Mulder…”

“No, don’t ‘Mulder’ me,” he interrupts. “Don’t go saying how I can’t possibly know that or how anything can happen or whatever else that rational, brilliant mind of yours can come up with. I _know_.”

His hand comes up to cup her cheek, his thumb gently sweeping across her bottom lip, and she leans into his touch like she’s done so many times before. She always will.

“You’re it, Scully. My one in… what is it now? 7.4 billion?”

“7.6, actually.” She can’t help herself. “Almost.”

“See?” His eyes crinkle, and god, he’s still the most attractive man she’s ever laid eyes on, even after all these years. “What would I ever do without my very own personal Google-Scully?”

He always did know how to make her laugh.

“That all I am to you?” she teases.

He sobers, his hand stilling on her back where his fingers have been painting random patterns.

“Scully, I’m sorry if I ever gave you reason to doubt me. _Us_. I know things haven’t always been… great.” He winces a little, and she understands his pain. “But without you…”

“Mulder…” She decides to let him off the hook. “I’m sorry that I’ve made you feel like it’s all on you. It’s not.”

Her hands have been resting on his chest, over his heart, and she slides them up to hold his face, making sure he truly hears her, listens.

“You are, without a doubt, the greatest adventure of my life. I may have lost sight of the road for a bit, but… I’m here. Always.” She leans her forehead against his. “I wouldn’t want it any other way. Wheelchairs and all.”

He chuckles.

“You’re it, Scully.” He tightens his arm around her, her body flush up against his. “I’m gonna keep saying it ‘til you believe it.”

“I believe.” And she does. If nothing else, she’s always had the strength of his beliefs.

She pushes the sheets away and straddles him with the ease of having done so countless times before. His hands find her hips as she leans down over him, her hair tickling his face.

“Another one for the road, eh?” His fingers dig into her sides as she presses down on him, and the severity of the moment is gone.

“Knock…”

She kisses him, slow and with purpose, her knees pushing into the mattress underneath them.

“Knock…”

He comes alive under her touch, and she smiles.

“Knock.”

 

fin.


End file.
